Potter Poems
by Aye PJ was herrrrrre dO.Ob
Summary: Title says it all. Poems about Harry Potter characters. Part 1- about the characters, Part 2- characters talking about other characters, Part 3- to be revealed... [Beta reader wanted!]
1. The Lone Ranger, Granger

**Hey guys! It's Nadia! If this is your first time reading my stories, hi! **

**So, this is my first H.P. fanfic, but I have 4 other Percy Jackson stories that I'm really proud of! Check them out in you know the series.**

**So basically, this is just poems talk about and describe all the characters. I will do the same type of poems for each character parts, then when I finish with that part, I can start a new pattern in a different part.**

**Confusing, I know. But I think you'll get it.**

**Song I'm thinking of; Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

_Her eyes like roasted hazelnut,_

_With ears like a cheetah's she's quick to hear_

_With bush-like hair that flows far and near,_

_it covers a head full with logic and such_

_Through books and brains she knows most spells,_

_She is mighty tough, she can go through hell_

_A prideful Mudblood that's what she is,_

_Such a determined spirit, no one can't see it_

_Anybody who knows her well,_

_Most of her past-time, she'll pull out a book_

_She knows most titles go take a look,_

_Ask her she'll tell you at the ring of a bell_

_Her potronus is an otter,_

_Yes, the creature that lives in the water_

_Her wand is made from dragon heartstring,_

_She can ease your mind, for she is very kind_

_She's charming, sweet, caring and nice,_

_When you need help and you don't have a clue,_

_She's that special someone who knows what to do,_

_She is dedicated, she will sacrifice_

_Yes she'll always stick by your side,_

_No matter what, she will always provide_

_if your not sure, I'll tell you her name,_

_She's that lone ranger, Hermione Granger_

* * *

**I know short, but, hope you liked it! So if your wondering, my pattern for the first part will be:**

**8 A**

**10 B**

**9 B**

**11 A**

**8 C**

**10 C**

**9 D**

**11 E,E**

**The numbers are the number of syllables in each line, the letters are the last word that rhymes with each other.**

**Um, I _really _need a beta reader, especially for this, I'd like your help.**

**R&R, Comment, PM me ideas of some characters you want me to do it on.**

**PeAcE oUt!**


	2. One of the Weaslys

**Okay Second poem, hope you liked the first one!**

**Song I'm thinking of- Wild One, Florida ft. Sia**

* * *

_The trademark hair gives him away,_

_It's fiery red, as all Weasleys are_

_I know it may sound weird or bizarre,_

_his eyes are bluer than the sky in the day_

_His is funny and immature,_

_But even sometimes, he can be obscure_

_At times he is shy, and can be scared,_

_But he will stay strong, forever and lifelong_

_Lot's of things he doesn't enjoy_

_includes; essays, potions, school, and homework,_

_But he does Quidditch, now that is teamwork,_

_I will not lie, he is an interesting boy_

_His magical bloodline is pure,_

_Three generations he should be for sure_

_His potronus is a terrier,_

_Made by his willow wand, of which he is fond_

_When you are sad, and looking down,_

_he is that good friend who will cheer you up_

_He has a joke that will make you crack up,_

_If that doesn't work, then he will play around_

_Ya, at times, he is immature,_

_but he's a great friend I tell you, I'm sure_

_Funny, and silly, most of all nice,_

_His name's Ronald Weasley, now that should suffice_


	3. The Bird of his Soul

**Hello! Sorry for the long update, but I'll be updating a lot sooner since next week is spring break.**

**By the way, just came back from HP world! I had 2 butter-beers.**

**Shout out to;**

**History24! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Song I'm thinking of; Over my Head, by The Fray**

* * *

_Snow white wings as soft as cotton,_

_with a beak as small as your fingertip_

_Her eyes look just like a chocolate chip,_

_This is a bird, no one could have forgotten_

_She's indeed very spirited,_

_and fly's in the wind with speed that's rapid_

_her wings spread out to enormous lengths,_

_when she sends letters over here, and over there_

_She's very graceful, flows in the sky,_

_with little black freckles on her feathers_

_day or night, no matter the weather,_

_she'll deliver the message whenever she fly's_

_Gotta admit, she's very cute,_

_especially when, she says the word 'hoot!'_

_her talons and claws, sharp as a knife,_

_to take in her prey, everyday_

_Very loyal, and very strong,_

_she'd go to lengths no one could imagine_

_saved her master she can't abandon_

_she'd stick by his side, no matter how long_

_She is wise, quick, and nimble,_

_after all, she is Athena's symbol_

_for many a hint, and many a clue_

_Hedwig will always be part of our souls_

* * *

**Sorry this one had near or end rhymes, and not a whole lot of pure rhymes.**

**Pe ce!**


End file.
